


Changing Perspective

by Falling_into_oblivion



Series: A Lesson in Futility- Various Unrelated Thiam Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Liam is very stressed, M/M, Theo just wants to do his homework, until he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_into_oblivion/pseuds/Falling_into_oblivion
Summary: Nolan getting stuck in a faerie circle has to be the most interesting thing to happen in Beacon Hills for months, and Theo missed it because he was doing homework. Luckily, he has Liam to regale the tale to him.





	Changing Perspective

Ever since Jenna threatened the school board until they allowed him to retake his senior year, Theo has been busy with catch-up assignments and homework. This meant that upon Jenna informing him that she and Dr Geyer would be heading out of town for the weekend for a conference in New York he inwardly celebrated because it meant that he would have the entire weekend to himself and so could have some much needed rest in between completing said assignments.

Now, any normal person would wonder how these two things correlate. The answer itself is actually quite simple. Ever since Liam had dragged his ass back to the Geyers and forced him to move into the spare room he had inadvertently become his personal chauffeur, much to his own personal distress, but with Jenna and Dr Geyer gone for the weekend this meant that Liam could use Jenna's car and he was free from having to drive him and the puppy pack all around town.

So it was that he found himself relaxing on his bed early Saturday evening with his biology notes spread around him, idly filling in the worksheets that consisted of his homework whilst inwardly contemplating the slice of strawberry cheesecake that he was pretty sure was still in the fridge left over from the night before. Pretty sure because Liam didn’t like strawberries, but he was petty enough to eat it anyway for whatever perceived slight Theo had made towards him this time. That was also, unfortunately, when things began to go downhill.

His peaceful day was ruined at last when what was quickly becoming the tormenter of his actual life and not just his dreams, Liam Dunbar, stormed into his room, banging his door shut behind him before sliding down it to sit on the floor. He was panting hard, there were several tears in his sweatshirt, what looked suspiciously like blood streaked across one cheek and the tattered remains of his clothes and he was levelling quite a glare in the direction of Theo, who was now sitting up on the bed and hastily packing away the remainder of his notes and setting the worksheets aside.

"What happened?" Theo finally sighed when Liam continued to do nothing but glare at him. "Do I need to have a talk with Brett about playing rough again?"

This only- if it was even possible at this point- increased Liam's scowl, and Theo didn't fail to notice the brief flash of golden eyes and claws digging into his thighs before he got himself under control. So definitely something to do with Brett then, he reasoned, though it had to be pretty bad to leave Liam looking like that.

At Theo's continued level stare, Liam finally huffed out an answer, glare softening somewhat as he did so.

"We were out in the preserve following up the leads that something had been spotted near the Nemeton," Liam started, pointedly ignoring Theo's snort of derision. "You know, it was me, that bastard, Corey, Mason and Nolan- he's actually pretty good with a crossbow now, you know?"

"The point, Liam?" Theo shook his head, only just managing to hold back another sigh, though he did roll his eyes. "That doesn't explain how you ended up looking like that."

"Right, well it turned out that it was actually fucking fairies- yeah, they exist- and bloody Nolan had to go and step in a fairy circle-"

"A fairy circle," Theo repeated, nodding as though this made complete sense and he wasn't internally berating himself for missing the first interesting thing to happen in this town for months because he was doing his bloody _homework_. "Right, go on."

"I would if you'd stop interrupting me," Liam snapped, a definite growl in his voice now, before continuing on with his tale. "Well, as soon as Nolan stepped into the circle he disappeared- but not really because we could still smell him- and that damned bastard freaked out and attacked the fairies, so they got pissed and they had these scythe like fingers, you know? Totally not like the stories I've read. Anyway, they were bloody vicious and totally bigger than the legends say as well. Corey and Mason were trying to figure out what happened to Nolan which just left me and Brett to face them off and distract them."

"Which is how you got all torn up," Theo nodded with a little more certainty this time as things started to come together despite Liam's jumbled explanation.

"Yeah, right, well Mason figured out that to get Nolan out we'd have to convince one of the fairies to help us because only their magic can release someone from a fairy circle, but they weren't too keen on the idea and kept calling us trespassers. Eventually we just knocked Brett out and ran before they killed or cursed us- they both seemed equally likely choices given all the threats they were spewing."

"So Nolan's still in the fairy circle?" Theo clarified, just to be sure, because he was halfway into breaking into hysterical laughter but he had to make sure what he thought he was hearing was actually the truth first.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Liam snapped, finally hauling himself to his feet with a groan as Theo climbed to his own feet. "I need your help. They don't know you so they might be more willing to listen to you than us."

"You could have just said that to begin with," Theo did sigh this time, feeling perfectly justified in doing so as he pulled on one of his most worn hoodies, one that he wouldn't feel too bad about being destroyed, and herded Liam out of the door as he seemed pretty determined to just stand there and look at him blankly.

He managed to get him all the way downstairs and halfway out of the front door as Theo slipped his shoes on before Liam swung around and stumbled to a halt with his arms crossed. Behind him who he was pretty sure was Mason was beeping the car horn to the tune of Star Wars.

"You're just going to come with us into very real danger just because I asked you for help," he clarified, the crossed arms only exaggerating how nice and muscly Liam's arms were. Theo swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed, eyes flickering back to Liam and pausing when he saw the look of utter bewilderment frozen on his features. "You need to get Nolan back, right?"

"Yes," he said, sounding honestly way too surprised for the matter. "I just wasn't sure you understood that. A few weeks ago you would have shrugged and said he was better off if I told you Nolan was stuck in a fairy circle."

"A few weeks ago Nolan was our enemy, I was homeless and an omega and you would never have actually asked me for help unless it involved being the bait," Theo shrugged. "Times are a-changing."

Something indescribable crossed Liam's features then, eyebrows furrowing, and then he was launching himself forward and crushing his lips against Theo's. It was overwhelming in its intensity, and Theo was half-sure his lip was busted with the amount of force Liam had used, his body crashing back against the wall as Liam leant in with his whole body.

The horn was still blaring the imperial march somewhere in the background but as Liam softened up slightly, parting his lips against Theo's and cradling his jaw gently with one hand, Theo couldn't bring it within himself to care quite as much as he should. Instead he settled his hands on Liam's waist and tugged him in a little closer, smoothing one of those hands up his chest, slipping under the remains of his sweatshirt.

When he finally pulled away Liam was breathing heavy and Theo's head was swimming in the best way, a smile tugging unwittingly at his lips before he could really stop it. He wasn't really sure he wanted to stop it, not anymore.

And of course, because Brett was just as much of a bastard as Liam made out, he had to ruin the moment by sticking his head out of the car window and yelling, "Get in losers! We've got fairies to hunt and a pasty kid to save!"

"You should have punched him a lot harder," Theo murmured to Liam, having figured it would have been him who knocked him out pretty quickly. Liam simply hid his smile in Theo's shoulder before sighing and pulling back.

"Now I know for next time," he laughed, and as they headed out of the door this time it was with their fingers intertwined.

Perhaps there was something overrated about a peaceful weekend after all.

And, spoiler alert? They get Nolan back just fine.


End file.
